Playing Again
by thirteenthgarnet
Summary: Akankah Kyungsoo bisa merasakan petualangan 'hebat' lagi? Kaisoo. Hunsoo. Warn! GS! NC! SMUT. PWP. Bahasa tidak baku! New author. Dldr. RnR.


**Playing Again**

 _Chapter One_

By: kimchi

.

* * *

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo as Wu Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun

And others

Rated: M! No Children!

.

.

 **GENDER SWITCH! NC! SMUT! PWP! DIRTY TALK!**

 **BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! HUMOR GAGAL!**

 **TYPO(s) everywhere!**

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, OKAY?

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

 **=Chapter One=**

.

* * *

Kungsoo POV

Aku punya sahabat namanya Baekhyun, kami jarang bertemu atau berjumpa sejak kami sudah berkeluarga namun kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk saling telpon atau sms sekedar menanyakan kabar sehinnga jalinan persahabatan kami masih berlanjut hingga sekarang, ada saja yang kami bicarakan dari tanya kabar anak, pekerjaan, orang tua dan lain sebagainya. Sekedar informasi aku dan Baekhyun masing-masing memiliki satu orang anak. Sehun putra semata wayang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sedang aku dan Kris memiliki Luhan sebagai putri kami tersayang.

Pada hari sabtu pagi Baekhyun menelponku katanya dia baru pulang dari Belgia ─dia memang sering kali berlibur ke luar negeri─, membawakan oleh-oleh kecil untuk keluargaku. Dan anaknya akan mengahantarkan oleh-olehnya kerumahku kalau aku tidak keluar rumah hari ini.

"Apa?! Kau jalan-jalan ke luar negeri lagi? Ah kalian seperti pengantin baru! Omong-omong terima kasih Baek kau masih memikirkan diriku yang malang ini."

"Makanya bilang pada suamimu yang gila pekerjaan itu! Untuk sejenak memikirkan istrinya yang kesepian" kudengar dia terkikik pelan.

"Sudahlah kau tau sendiri Kris orang yang seperti apa" aku mendesah kesal memikirkan perbedaan suamiku dengan suami Baekhyun. Dalam urusan percintaan Kris tergolong orang yang sangat kaku, bahkan dengan istrinya sendiri dia tetap mempertahankan _image cool_ -nya.

"Kyung aku punya ide yang─"

"APA?'

"Kau jajan saja diluar, banyak lelaki muda yang dengan rela menuntaskan hasrat terpendammu."

"Kau _masih_ gila _"_

" _Hey_ aku serius"

"Aku lebih serius. Sudahla─"

"Aku tau kau menyukai anak lelaki muda yang masih liar dan agresi─"

"Bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ini?" aku serius,

" _Okay darl!_ aku jadi basah sendiri membicarakan ini. Huh jam pulang chanyeol-ku masih lama. Baiklah aku tutup telponnya, tunggu Sehun datang kerumahmu kyungie.. AH! dan jangan 'bermain sendiri' ya _baby_ hahahaha"

" _Shutup_ Byun _bitch" KLIK._ Aku pusing karena omong kosong Baekhyun.

-o-

 _Playing Again_

-o-

Hari ini Kris dan luhan sedang tak ada di rumah. Aku sedang menikmati _orange juice_ menunggu kedatangan Sehun, penasaran dengan sosoknya yang hampir 10? atau 15 tahun aku tidak melihatnya. Terakhir kali Baekhyun mengajak Sehun ─yang sudah terlihat tampan─ bermain ke rumahku ketika dia baru berusia lima tahun.

Siang itu datang seseorang yang memakai mobil putih mengkilap masuk ke halaman rumahku, kuintip dari jendela. Dua orang anak remaja berpostur tinggi turun dari mobil itu. Mungkin si Sehun datang bersama temannya. Ah, jangkung sekali anak Baekhyun ─jelas keturunan Chanyeol. Aku buka pintu. Dengan sebuah bingkisan Sehun naik ke teras rumah.

"Selamat siang, Tante. Ini titipan mama untuk Tante Soo. Oya kenalkan ini Jongin teman saya, kami akan latihan _dance_ bersama dan bermaksud berangkat bersama jadi dia sekalian ikut mampir kesini". Sehun menyerahkan kiriman dari mamanya dan mengenalkan temannya padaku. Aku sambut gembira mereka.

Oleh-oleh Baekhyun ─pasti cokelat kesukaanku hihi─ langsung aku simpan di dapur. Aku terpesona saat melihat anak Baekhyun yang sudah demikian besar dan jangkung itu. Dengan gaya pakaian dan rambutnya yang memukau. Kulit putih dan bibir tipisnya yang basah sangat menggoda. ' _Shit_ aku masih dalam pengaruh omongan baekhyun siang tadi'.

Demikian pula Jongin temannya, mereka berdua adalah pemuda-pemuda masa kini yang sangat tampan dengan aura yang sangat jantan(?) Jongin memiliki kulit tan, rahang tegas dan astaga! tatapannya bisa membuatku hamil kalau terlalu lama memandangnya. Dan oh aku mengoreksi─ bibir tebal jongin lebih menggoda seakan menarikku untuk melumatnya habis. Mereka aku persilahkan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan aku menuju dapur membuatkan minuman untuk mereka.

Kuperhatikan arah pandangan mata Jongin, dia memandangku lapar, dia mencuri lihat bahuku, dadaku, leherku. Matanya mengikuti apapun yang sedang aku lakukan, saat aku berjalan, saat aku bicara, saat aku menyiapkan minuman mereka.

Ah, maklum anak laki-laki, kalau lihat perempuan yang agak molek, biar sudah tuaan macam aku ini, tetap saja matanya melotot. Dia juga pandai bicara, wawasannya menunjukkan dia laki-laki pandai, namun makin lama dia mulai melucu dan pembicaraan kita dibumbuhi hal-hal konyol yang menyerempet ke masalah seksual. Dan si Sehun sendiri senang dengan omongan dan kelakar temannya. Dia juga ikut menimpali dengan tak kalah konyol dan mesum sembari melempar senyuman manisnya.

Kami jadi banyak tertawa dan cepat saling akrab. Terus terang aku senang dengan mereka berdua. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa berlaku aneh, apakah ini karena naluri perempuanku atau dasar genitku yang _sebenarnya_ tak pernah hilang sejak masih gadis dulu, saat di _highschool_ aku dan baekhyun memang terkenal banyak penggemar dan kami yang memanfaatkan hal tersebut sebaik mungkin dengan bergonta-ganti pasangan hingga perjalanan cinta kami berlabuh pada suami kami masing-masing.

Baekhyun hamil diluar nikah namun beruntung Chanyeol yang terkenal romantis dan _playboy_ tersebut juga bertanggung jawab menikahi Baekhyun tiga bulan kemudian setelah hari kelulusan kami. Sedang aku dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku ketika umurku 23 tahun. Aku yang terpesona oleh ketampanan kris langsung menyetujuinya. Kris yang tampan, Kris yang kaya, Kris yang cerdas, Kris yang mempesona dengan sikap dinginnya itu, saat itu aku merasa tertantang untuk meluluhkannya. Ya, saat itu.

Dan kini naluri genit macam itu tiba-tiba kembali hadir. Atau juga mungkin karena omongan byun _bitch_ tadi di telepon, entahlah. Atau mungkin juga hal ini disebabkan oleh tingkah Jongin yang seakan-akan memberikan celah padaku untuk mengulangi peristiwa-peristiwa masa muda. Peristiwa-peristiwa penuh birahi yang selalu mendebarkan jantung dan hatiku.

'Ah, dasar perempuan tua yang tak tahu diri', makian dari hatiku untukku sendiri. Tetapi gebu libidoku ini demikian cepat menyeruak ke darahku dan lebih cepat lagi ke wajahku yang langsung terasa bengap kemerahan menahan gejolak birahi mengingat masa laluku itu.

"Tante, jangan melamun. Nanti cantiknya luntur, _lho_ ". Kami kembali terbahak mendengar kelakar Sehun. Dan kulihat mata Jongin terus menunjukkan minatnya pada bagian-bagian tubuhku yang masih mulus ini.

Dan aku tidak heran kalau anak-anak muda macam Jongin dan Sehun ini _hobby_ menikmati penampilanku. Walaupun usiaku sudah diatas 30an, aku tetap terlihat _'segar'_ dan _'menarik'_. Aku memang suka merawat tubuhku sejak muda. Boleh dibilang tak ada kerutan tanda ketuaan pada bagian-bagian tubuhku. Kalau aku jalan dengan Kris, suamiku, banyak yang mengira aku adalah adiknya atau bahkan 'peliharaan'nya. _What the fuck_.

Dan suamiku sendiri sangat membanggakan kecantikkanku. Dibalik sifat dinginnya kalau dia berkesempatan untuk membicarakan istrinya, seakan-akan memberi iming-iming pada para pendengarnya hingga aku tersipu dengan dipenuhi rasa bangga dalam hatiku. Beberapa teman suamiku nampak sering tergoda untuk mencuri pandang padaku. Tiba-tiba aku ada ide untuk menahan kedua anak ini.

-o-

 _Playing Again_

-o-

"Hai, bagaimana kalau kalian makan siang di sini. Tante punya resep masakan baru yang enak dan cepat membuatnya. Sementara aku memasak kalian bisa ngobrol, baca tuh majalah atau pakai saja komputer milik om. Kamu bisa main game, internet atau apapun lainnya. Tapi jangan cari yang 'iya-iya, ya..", aku tawarkan makan siang pada mereka.

Tanpa konsultasi dengan temannya Jongin langsung mengiyakan. Aku tahu mata Jongin ingin menikmati sensual tubuhku lebih lama lagi.

Sehun ngikut saja apa kata Jongin. Sementara mereka menyalakan komputer aku ke dapur mempersiapkan masakanku. Aku sedang mengiris sayuran ketika tahu-tahu Jongin sudah berada di belakangku. Dia menanyaiku, "Tante dulu teman kuliah mamanya Sehun, ya. Kok kayanya jauh banget, sih?"

"Apanya yang jauh?" Gua tahu maksud pertanyaan Jongin.

"Iya, Tante _pantes_ nya seumur dengan teman-temanku".

"Gombal, ah. Kamu kok pinter ngegombal sih, Jongin".

" _Bener_ tante. Kalau _nggak_ percaya tanya _deh_ sama Sehun", lanjutnya sambil melirik pahaku.

"Tante _hobby_ nya apa?"

"Masak, nyanyi, berenang termasuk _diving_ , makan sayuran─",

"Ooo, pantesan".

"Apa yang pantesan?" sergapku.

"Pantesan badan Tante masih mulus _banget_ ".

' _The fuck did he say_?' Jongin mulai menyerang dengan kata-kata, tanpa kusadari dia menggiringku untuk mendapatkan peluang melontarkan kalimat "badan Tante masih mulus banget" pada tubuhku. Tetapi aku tak akan pernah menyesal akan giringan Jongin ini.

Dan reaksi naluriku langsung membuat darahku terasa ahh.., libidoku muncul terdongkrak. Setapak demi setapak aku merasa ada yang bergerak maju. Jongin sudah menunjukkan keberaniannya untuk mendekat ke arahku dan punya jalan untuk mengungkapkan kenakalan kelelakian-nya.

"Apa nyambungnya? Mata kamu saja yang keranjang", jawabku yang langsung membuatnya tergelak tampan(?).

"Papa kamu ya yang ngajarin?" lanjutku.

"Ah, Tante, masa kaya gitu aja harus diajarin".

Ah, cerdasnya anak ini, kembali aku merasa tergiring dan akhirnya terjebak oleh pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Memangnya pinter dengan sendirinya?" lanjutku yang ingin terjebak lagi.

"Iya _dong_ , Tante. Aku belum pernah dengar ada orang yang ngajarin 'begituan'".

Ah, kata-kata giringannya muncul lagi, dan dengan senang hati kugiringkan diriku.

"Begituan gimana sih, Jongin sayang?" jawabku lebih provokatif.

"Hoo, bener sayang, nih?" sigap Jongin.

"Habis kamu bawel, sih", sergahku.

"Sudah sana, _temenin_ Sehun _tuh_ , ntar dia kesepian", lanjutku.

"Sehun _mah_ , _seneng_ nya cuma nonton", jawabnya.

"Kalau kamu?" sergahku kembali.

"Kalau saya _action_ , Tante sayang", balasnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau mau _action_ , _tuh_ ulek bumbu tumis di cobek, biar masakannya cepat matang", ujarku sambil memukulnya dengan manja.

"Siap, sayang", dia tak pernah mengendorkan serangannya padaku. Bahkan makin berani.

Kemudian dia menghampiri cobek yang sudah penuh dengan bumbu. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendekatinya.

"Uh, baunya harum _banget_ _nih_ Tante. Ini bau bumbu yang mirip Tante atau bau Tante yang mirip bumbu?"

 _Kurang asem_ , kreatif sekali anak ini, sambil tertawa kucubit pinggangnya keras-keras hingga dia mengaduh dengan suara rendahnya yang seperti sedang flu(?). Seketika tangannya melepas cobek dan menarik tanganku dari cubitan di pinggangnya itu.

Saat terlepas tangannya masih tetap menggenggam tanganku, dia melihat lurus ke mataku. Ah, pandangannya itu membuatku gemetar. Akankah dia berani berbuat lebih jauh? Akankah dia yakin bahwa aku juga merindukan kesempatan macam ini? Dapatkah dia mengisi gejolak hausku? Petualanganku? Hasratku yang terpendam?

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

A/N

 _Hello this is new author_ ….

Ini ff PWP. No PLot! hanya ingin menambah daftar ff kaisoo aja. Ini ff ngawur Haha! yang ga suka langsung close. Jd emang sengaja dibikin nyantai yg ga tegang-tegang amat, bahasa campur aduk. Dan niatnya dibikin rada humor tapi gagal.

Btw ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya? Menantikan NC scene? Jangan lupa review, okay?

.

.

 _Kimchi_


End file.
